mouseholefandomcom-20200213-history
Role-Play (RP)
Role-Play Rules *Follow the Mouse Hole's forum rules when roleplaying. *Do not spam role-plays. *No advertising. *No chat speaking or text talking (1337 speak). *Use proper grammar and spelling to the best of your ability. *Roleplay, do not use it as fictional chatter. *Don't have the same RP in two places. *Only bump a topic once every 24 hours of the last post. Note on spam: If you see someone posting spam in any of the RP sections, use the report function and leave it be. Answering to spam is only adding spam. OoC (Out of Character Comments) They must be relevant to the roleplay, otherwise, they will be deemed as spam (unless it is accompanied by something on-topic, which is longer than the irrelevant content). Note on someone breaking your roleplay rules: If someone is breaking the rules of your roleplay or the forums and is not listening to you, please use the report function and give us a small little summary of what is going on. If that doesn’t work, PM a roleplay moderator and one will come and handle the situation when he or she has time. Rules on OoC Threads: There are many people who seem to be confused as to what is acceptable in an OoC thread, and what isn’t. Take all things that is not accepted in OoC threads to PMs: Acceptable *Character sheets *Plot discussion *Updates *Critiques, and questions concerning actions taken in the RP, the setting, or about the RP in general *Summary of events *Comings and goings (though replies to these are not) Unacceptable *Small posts with no relevance to the RP (ex. I edited, your turn, gtg, had a great day, etc.) *Chatting with friends – Misc. is available to everyone for that *Discussing TMH events, avatars, or any other irrelevant topic *OoC roleplay of your character If you have OoC before an RP post, and your RP post is larger than the OoC, everything is okay. You will not get warned as your RP post is on topic. Role-Play Tips Are you a beginner role-player that needs a little help kick starting? You've come to the right place! (( Credits to DragonicFlames on Dragon Cave. I really didn't feel a need typing all this out, though I did make many edits and shortened it a little so that the walls of text won't blind you as much as they did me. 8D )) Role-Play: Terms to Know They come up quite often. You ought to learn them if you haven't already. RPing Role Playing OOC Out of Character (Used for making statements like "Author's Notes".) IC In Character Bubbles/Brackets Used when OOC, are these: ( ) Or (( )) Or [ ] Or . They don't mess with the BBCode. Mary Sue/Gary Stu A character that is "perfect". Thread The grouping of several posts that are related to one topic or idea. Post In a forum, it is the complete entry you make on a thread. Wall of text Used to describe long posts with so much text it hurts your eyes! OP The thread starter. 2D Character A character that is unrealistic (has no clear personality, appearance, or history). Literacy Levels No approved RP should be illit. Illiterate An illit RP has many grammar errors and incorrect spelling. The plot is not developed (a lot if left for the players to guess about) and the goal is vague. The characters are very 2D. The posts are short (1-3 lines or a couple of sentences). Semi-Literate There are few grammar mistakes and most of the spelling is correct. The plot is, for the most part, developed, and the goals are clear. The characters are more 3D than not. The posts are longer (about 5 sentences). Literate There are practically no grammar and spelling errors. The plot line is developed and the characters are developed. The length is much longer as well depending on the OP's requirements (at least a well thought out paragraph usually). Advanced Grammar and spelling mistakes are rare. The plot is virtually flawless and leaves nothing out. The characters have paragraphs of history and are realistic. A lot of adv. lits require many paragraphs a post. Category:Features Category:Role-Play